videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kirby
|primer_juego = Kirby's Dream Land (1992) |saga = |tipo = Kirby |origen = Dream Land (Pop Star) |rol = Protagonista |especial = }} Kirby es el personaje que protagoniza los videojuegos de la saga homónima, creada por las compañías HAL Laboratory y Nintendo. Desde su primera aparición en 1992, en el juego Kirby's Dream Land para Game Boy, Kirby ha cosechado una gran popularidad, consagrándose como uno de los personajes más reconocidos de Nintendo. Esta popularidad lo ha llevado a protagonizar decenas de videojuegos para distintos sistemas de esta compañía, incluyendo apariciones en toda la saga Super Smash Bros. Kirby además es el protagonista de su propia serie de anime y de varios mangas que se publicaron en Japón. Origen del personaje Kirby fue creado por Masahiro Sakurai, quien trabajaba para una pequeña compañía llamada HAL Laboratory. Sakurai tuvo la idea de lanzar un videojuego para Game Boy que fuera muy sencillo para que cualquier clase de jugador pueda completarlo. Durante la producción del juego, Sakurai dibujó un sprite de relleno del personaje principal, para ser reemplazado luego cuando los gráficos fueran programados. El esbozo que dibujó fue una pequeña esfera risueña que terminaría agradando a los programadores a tal punto que se convirtió en la estrella del juego. El nombre original del personaje era Popopo, y el videojuego se llamaría Twinkle Popopo. Pero luego se lo renombró como Kirby, y la serie pasó a llamarse Hoshi no Kirby (lit. Kirby de las estrellas). El motivo de este nombre es incierto y es motivo de debate por sus fans, se cree que es una referencia a la compañía de aspiradoras Kirby (la habilidad principal de Kirby es aspirar), otra versión sostiene que es un homenaje a Jhon Kirby, un abogado que defendió a Nintendo por un juicio por violación de copyright, que amenazó seriamente a dicha compañía. Debido a su origen como un sprite de Game Boy, Kirby solo había sido visto en blanco y negro y no se tenía certeza de cual sería su color. Sakurai quería que Kirby fuese rosado, mientras que Shigeru Miyamoto quería que fuese amarillo. Finalmente Kirby apareció en las cajas japonesas del juego de color rosado, aunque en EE.UU. fue dibujado erróneamente de color blanco, tanto en la portada, como en las guías y publicidades. A partir de su segundo juego Kirby finalmente aparecería rosado en EE.UU. Información general Kirby vive en una lejana estrella llamada Pop Star, dentro de esa estrella se encuentra el lugar llamado Dream Land (lit. tierra de los sueños). Allí los habitantes viven en paz y se pasan el día comiendo deliciosas comidas y durmiendo, para después conversar con sus amigos acerca de lo que soñaron. Kirby es un pequeño muchacho, de personalidad alegre, inocente y valiente. Le gusta mucho dormir y mas aún comer. A pesar de su aspecto inofensivo, Kirby posee muchas habilidades. El diseño de Kirby es muy sencillo, su cuerpo es esférico y rosado, tiene una cara en el centro formada por dos ojos azules, su altamente expansible boca y las características mejillas rojas. Posee dos pequeñas manos que más bien parecen aletas y tiene un enorme par de zapatos rojos que cubren sus pies. Además de los zapatos, Kirby nunca usa ropa, excepto por un sombrero que le aparece en la cabeza al copiar un poder. Atributos y Habilidades Habilidades comunes Kirby es un personaje muy dinámico con una gran variedad y libertad de movimientos que le permiten avanzar por todo tipo de terrenos. Puede caminar, correr, saltar, agacharse y barrer. El cuerpo de Kirby es increíblemente elástico y puede aplanarse o expandirse ampliamente sin problemas. El principal ataque de Kirby es su habilidad de absorber, mediante la cual abre su boca al máximo y absorbe con mucha fuerza como una aspiradora. Esta habilidad le sirve para comerse todo lo que tenga cerca, incluyendo comida, bloques y enemigos. Cuando Kirby absorbe a un enemigo puede tragárselo o escupirlo en forma de una estrella. En algunos juegos se agrega además una version más poderosa de este ataque, llamado Súper Absorción, que le permite aspirar con más fuerza y absorber a enemigos o bloques gigantes que no pueden aspirarse con la absorción normal. Tomando mucho aire, Kirby puede inflarse como un globo y comenzar a volar. El vuelo de Kirby es una habilidad muy útil aunque un poco torpe debido a que debe agitar sus brazos para elevarse, además de que no puede atacar porque está conteniendo el aire en su boca. Cuando Kirby suelta el aire, lo escupe como un proyectil para dañar al enemigo y su cuerpo regresa a la normalidad. Gracias a su habilidad de volar de forma ilimitada, los precipicios dejan de ser una preocupación para el jugador. Kirby puede también sumergirse y nadar bajo el agua sin ningún problema, en muchos de sus juegos le aparece automáticamente un esnórquel cuando se zambulle. En el agua, Kirby pierde su capacidad de absorber y en cambio realiza un ataque en el que sopla una corriente de aire como ataque. Bajo el agua también dejan de funcionar muchas de sus habilidades de copia. Copia de habilidades La habilidad mas distintiva de este personaje es la de copiar el poder de determinados enemigos cuando se los come y así poder usar nuevos ataques. Los nuevos poderes reemplazan a la habilidad de absorber de Kirby y pueden ser descartados voluntariamente por el jugador o accidentalmente cuando Kirby recibe daño. Los poderes son muy diversos y cumplen todo tipo de funciones: disparar rayos, hacer súper saltos, convertirse en piedra, realizar descargas eléctricas, arrojar bombas, utilizar armas, entre otras. Esta copia de habilidades se incluyó por primera vez en el segundo juego de Kirby (Kirby's Adventure) y desde entonces se ha mantenido como el principal atractivo de la serie. La forma mas conocida de copia es simplemente cuando Kirby se traga a un enemigo que posee una habilidad, sin embargo se han producido muchas variantes en torno a la forma en que Kirby copia y utiliza los poderes: *'Copia de habilidades simple:' Es la forma que se utiliza en la mayoría de los juegos de Kirby, cuando el personaje absorbe a un enemigo y el jugador presiona el mando hacia "abajo" para comérselo, automáticamente adquiere su poder. Esta habilidad apareció por primera vez en el juego Kirby's Adventure, a partir de Kirby Super Star se estableció que a Kirby le aparece un sombrero distinto para cada habilidad. Kirby Super Star Ultra Bomba.png|Kirby Bomba Kirby Super Star Ultra Cocinero.png|Kirby Cocinero Kirby Super Star Ultra Cuchillo.png|Kirby Cuchillo Kirby Super Star Ultra Espada.png|Kirby Espada Kirby Super Star Ultra Fuego.png|Kirby Fuego Kirby Super Star Ultra Hielo.png|Kirby Hielo Kirby Super Star Ultra Luchador.png|Kirby Luchador Kirby Super Star Ultra Martillo.png|Kirby Martillo Kirby Super Star Ultra Ninja.png|Kirby Ninja Kirby Super Star Ultra Piedra.png|Kirby Piedra Kirby Super Star Ultra Rayo.png|Kirby Rayo Kirby Super Star Ultra Sombrilla.png|Kirby Sombrilla Copy.png|Kirby Copia Hne2r.png|Kirby Pintor Kirby Super Star Ultra Alas.png|Kirby Alas Hne2r.png|Kirby Pintor Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra_Espejo.png|Kirby Espejo Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra_Jet.png|Kirby Jet *'Esencias de copia': En Kirby Super Star y en varios juegos posteriores se pueden encontrar objetos con forma de trofeos que simbolizan cada uno a una habilidad de copia distinta de Kirby. Al tocar uno de estos, kirby ganará la habilidad en el acto. *'Copia con ayudante:' Esta característica se ha utilizado en los juegos Kirby's Dream Land 2 y Kirby's Dream Land 3. En estos juegos Kirby puede viajar junto con un animal ayudante que lo transporta y modifica sus habilidades. Cuando Kirby copia un poder y está usando un animal, ganará una habilidad totalmente distinta. De esta forma, con pocos poderes existe una gran cantidad de combinaciones. Kinecortadorpic.jpg| Kine + Cortador Kinechispazopic.jpg| Kine + Chispazo Kinefuegopic.jpg| Kine + Fuego Kinehielopic.jpg| Kine + Hielo Coocortadorpic.jpg| Coo + Cortador Coochispazopic.jpg| Coo + Chispazo Coofuegopic.jpg| Coo + Fuego Coohielopic.jpg| Coo + Hielo Rickcortadorpic.jpg| Rick + Cortador Rickchispazopic.jpg| Rick + Chispazo Rickfuegopic.jpg| Rick + Fuego Rickhielopic.jpg| Rick + Hielo *'Fusión de poderes:' Kirby posee esta capacidad únicamente en el juego Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Además de realizar la copia simple, el personaje también puede fusionar dos poderes distintos o iguales para formar un poder completamente nuevo. BombaKirbyK64.png|'Bomba' ChispazoKirbyK64.png|'Chizpazo' CuchilloKirbyK64.png|'Cuchillo' ErizoKirbyK64.png|'Erizo' BombaChispazoKirbyK64.png|'Bomba + Chizpazo' BombaCuchilloKirbyK64.png|'Bomba + Cuchillo' BombaErizoKirbyK64.png|'Bomba + Erizo' BombaBombaKirbyK64.png|'Bomba + Bomba' CuchilloCuchilloKirbyK64.png|'Cuchillo + Cuchillo' CuchilloErizoKirbyK64.png|'Erizo + Cuchillo' ChispazoCuchilloKirbyK64.png|'Chispazo + Cuchillo' ChispazoErizoKirbyK64.png|'Chispazo + Erizo' *'Copia de peleadores en Super Smash Bros.': En la saga de juegos de lucha Super Smash Bros., Kirby curiosamente tiene incluidas muchas de sus habilidades de copia como Piedra o Cortador entre su repertorio de movimientos normales. También es capaz de tragarse a los otros peleadores y copiar sus respectivos ataques secundarios resultando en una transformación muy divertida. Se puede ver a Kirby lanzando bolas de fuego con la gorra de Mario, vistiendo el casco de Samus o girando con un disfraz de Sonic the Hedgehog. Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Bowser.jpg|'Kirby Bowser' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Diddy Kong.jpg|'Kirby Diddy Kong' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Ice Climbers.JPG|'Kirby Ice Climber' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Link.jpg|'Kirby Link' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Mario.jpg|'Kirby Mario' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Marth.jpg|'Kirby Marth' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Meta Knight.jpg|'Kirby Meta Knight' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Peach.jpg|'Kirby Peach' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Pikachu.jpg|'Kirby Pikachu' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Solid Snake.jpg|'Kirby Solid Snake' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Sonic.JPG|'Kirby Sonic' Super Smash Bros Brawl - Kirby Yoshi.jpg|'Kirby Yoshi' *'Súper Habilidades:' En el título Kirby's Return to Dream Land aparecen un nuevo tipo de habilidades de copia conocidas como las "Súper Habilidades", las cuales son versiones mucho más poderosas de las habilidades clásicas. Kirby puede copiarlas de determinados enemigos especiales y con ellas puede ejecutar ataques tremendamente destructivos que cubren una gran parte de la pantalla y arrasan con todos los bloques y enemigos a su paso, incluso pueden destruir algunas piezas del escenario. Las Súper Habilidades tienen la limitación de que duran solo por un tiempo. Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Gran Espada.png|'Gran Espada' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Dragon de Fuego.png|'Dragon de Fuego' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Bola de Nieve.png|'Bola de Nieve' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Gran Martillo.png|'Gran Martillo' Kirby's Return to Dream Land - Rayo magico.png|'Rayo Mágico' Poderes especiales En varios juegos Kirby obtiene poderes extraordinarios que le son otorgados por un objeto o elemento mágico. Estos nuevos poderes son conocidos como habilidades finales, debido a que Kirby casi siempre las adquiere en la última parte del juego. Formas especiales Vehículos Apariciones en videojuegos En la saga Kirby *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (1992 - Game Boy): Es el primer juego de la saga Kirby y marca el debut del personaje. Kirby tiene una movilidad muy limitada, no puede barrer y no puede copiar poderes de los enemigos, pero puede usar objetos para tener habilidades por tiempo limitado. Kirby debe recorrer Dream Land en busca de las estrellas y la comida que robó el Rey Dedede para salvar a los pobladores. *''Kirby's Adventure'' (1993 - NES): Kirby tiene por primera vez su la copia de habilidades de los enemigos, que se convertiría en su sello distintivo. Este título muestra por primera vez a Kirby en colores y el personaje se ve mucho mas dinámico y con una gran movilidad. Kirby debe recorrer Dream Land en busca de recuperar todas las partes de la Varita Estelar que fue robada por el Rey Dedede. *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (1993 - Game Boy): Un juego de pinball en el que Kirby es la bola. Consta de tres niveles repletos de personajes de la saga Kirby. *''Kirby's Dream Course'' (1994 - SNES): Un juego similar al golf en el que Kirby es la bola y el jugador debe golpearlo para que destruya a los enemigos y al final ingrese en un hoyo para completar el nivel. *''Kirby's Avalanche'' (1995 - SNES): Kirby es el protagonista del modo historia. *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (1995 - Game Boy): En este juego se presenta a los amigos de Kirby, animales que hacen equipo y cambian su movilidad y habilidades. Kirby debe detener al siniestro villano Materia Oscura, quien ha invadido a Dream Land y tiene bajo su control al Rey Dedede y sus secuaces. *''Kirby's Block Ball'' (1995 - Game Boy): Un videojuego estilo Breakout. Kirby es una bola que rebota y destruye bloques y enemigos en distintos niveles, también puede usar la copia de habilidades. *''Kirby Super Star'' (1996 - SNES): Aquí Kirby se vuelve mucho mas agrésivo y hábil, ya que puede usar varios movimientos por cada habilidad de copia, además usa por primera vez los sombreros que identifican a cada poder. Kirby puede sacrificar su poder para que se transforme en un personaje ayudante que le sigue a todas partes y combate a su lado. El juego tiene varias historias cortas separadas en las que Kirby combate a grandes villanos como Rey Dedede, Dyna Blade, Meta Knight y Marx. *''BS Kirby no Omocha Hako'' (1996 - SNES): Serie de varios mini-juegos protagonizados por Kirby. *''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (1997 - Game Boy): Un juego de puzzle de bloques con Kirby como protagonista. *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (1997 - SNES): Kirby nuevamente hace equipo con los amigos animales, esta vez aparecen tres nuevos aliados. Juntos deben hacer frente al poderoso Materia Oscura que ha contaminado por completo al planeta Pop Star. *''Kirby no Kirakira Kids'' (1998 - SNES): Juego de puzzle de bloques. Kirby es el protagonista del modo historia. *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (2000 - Nintendo 64): Es el primer juego con gráficos tridimensionales de la serie. Aquí Kirby puede combinar dos poderes distintos para formar uno totalmente nuevo. Esta entrega marca la tercera y última batalla contra Materia Oscura. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' (2000 - Game Boy Color): Un videojuego muy particular, Kirby es una bola que debe ser conducida a lo largo de un nivel utilizando un sensor de movimiento incluído en el cartucho del videojuego. Moviendo, girando, y agitando la consola portatil, el videojugador puede controlar la dirección de Kirby. *''Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land'' (2002 - Game Boy Advance): Esta es una remake del juego Kirby's Adventure. El juego ahora incluye multijugador cooperativo en donde los protagonistas son los "cuatro Kirbys". *''Kirby Air Ride'' (2003 - GameCube): Es el primer y único juego de carreras de la serie Kirby, en este juego Kirby viaja a gran velocidad usando las Máquinas Air Ride para atravesar diferentes pistas y competir contra otros corredores. *''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos'' (2004 - Game Boy Advance): Kirby es separado en cuatro Kirbys idénticos, pero de distinto color, que trabajan en conjunto. También aparece un misterioso Kirby negro llamado Shadow Kirby, que actúa de manera neutral. En este juego Kirby ingresa al Mundo de los Espejos y se enfrenta al malvado Dark Mind. *''Kirby: El Pincel del Poder'' (2005 - Nintendo DS): Kirby fue transformado en una pelota por una bruja y no puede valerse por sí mismo. El jugador debe ayudar a Kirby a moverse dibujando el camino con la pantalla táctil de la consola, también puede utilizar habilidades de copia que alteran la movilidad de la pelota. *''Kirby: ¡Roedores al Ataque!'' (2006 - Nintendo DS): Juego de plataformas protagonizado por Kirby. El héroe rosa puede usar sus habilidades de copia no solo contra los enemigos sino también para modificar el entorno. Esta vez se pueden ir aprendiendo movimientos nuevos que suman ataques a las habilidades de copia. *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008 - Nintendo DS): Remake del juego Kirby Super Star. Los gráficos lucen mucho más renovados y regresan todos los juegos originales junto con varios desafíos nuevos. *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (2010 - Wii): En esta aventura Kirby tiene un cuerpo hecho de estambre. Sus controles y habilidades son muy distintas en esta forma y además puede transformarse en varias cosas como un automóvil o un paracaídas para pasar los niveles. Su principal ataque es arrojar su estambre como un látigo para capturar a los enemigos y arrojarlos como proyectiles. *''Kirby: Mass Attack'' (2011 - Nintendo DS): Kirby ha sido dividido a causa de un hechizo del brujo Necrodeus. Ahora hay diez Kirbys en miniatura que han perdido todos los movimientos básicos. El jugador tiene que controlar a estos pequeñines dándoles órdenes al tocar la pantalla táctil y también debe tratar de reunir al grupo de diez ya que, cuanto más sean, más poderosos se vuelven. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011 - Wii): Kirby regresa con todas sus habilidades clásicas, también aparecen los cuatro Kirbys en partidas multijugador. Aquí se introducen las Súper Habilidades de copia, que tienen mayor poder destructivo que las habilidades normales. En este juego Kirby es el protagonista y es asistido por Waddle Dee, Meta Knight y Rey Dedede como personajes de los jugadores adjuntos. *''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (2012 - Wii): Este es un videojuego recopilatorio con seis de los primeros títulos de Kirby. Además aparecen unos nuevos minijuegos de plataformas en donde Kirby tiene las mismas habilidades que en Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): Kirby es el protagonista de esta aventura. Su nuevo gran poder es la transformación en Hípernova, que le permite incrementar de forma desmedida su poder de absorción, arrasando con enemigos y grandes objetos del escenario. La historia cuenta como una planta gigante aparece en Dream Land y Kirby la escala hasta los cielos para entrar en un nuevo reino gobernado por la malvada Reina Sectonia. *''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): Un sencillo juego de lucha para cuatro jugadores en donde cada personaje seleccionable es Kirby con una habilidad de copia distinta. Sus movimientos están basados en Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015 - Wii U): Kirby es el protagonista del juego, aparece con un nuevo estilo visual, hecho totalmente de plastilina. Aquí se comporta y se mueve como si fuera una bola y el jugador debe manejarlo indirectamente usando el pincel arcoíris. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2016 - Nintendo 3DS): Kirby es el protagonista único del juego. Tiene su copia de habilidades clásica y recibe la ayuda de la poderosa Armadura Robobot que también puede copiar los poderes de los enemigos. Kirby esta vez se enfrenta con villanos invasores de la Corporación Haltmann, que intentan transformar a Pop Star en un mundo mecanizado. *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017 - Nintendo 3DS): Los protagonistas son los Héroes Legendarios, un equipo de cuatro Kirbys guerreros, cada uno especializado en una habilidad de combate distinta. Viven en un mundo paralelo de fantasía medieval en donde luchan con todo tipo de monstruos. *''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (2017 - Nintendo 3DS): Kirby es el protagonista del juego. Debe superar escenarios tridimensionales con su habilidad de absorber y escupir a los enemigos. *''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017 - Nintendo 3DS): Un juego de lucha con escenarios tridimensionales en donde todos los personajes seleccionables son Kirby con distintas habilidades y colores. *''Kirby Star Allies'' (2018 - Nintendo Switch): Kirby es el protagonista del juego. Además de tener todos sus movimientos clásicos, adquiere la nueva habilidad de lanzar corazones a sus enemigos para convertirlos en aliados. En la saga Super Smash Bros. *''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999 - Nintendo 64): Kirby es un luchador caracterizado por su velocidad de recuperación, sus ataques rápidos y sus ataques aéreos de alto rango. Sus movimientos están basados en habilidades que poseía en la serie Kirby y su marca distintiva es la habilidad de copia, con la cual puede usar el ataque secundario de los otros luchadores. Es considerado uno de los mejores personajes. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001 - GameCube): Kirby se ha visto afectado por los cambios hechos y es uno de los personajes mas débiles. La movilidad y movimientos del personaje han sido modificados con respecto a la versión anterior. En este juego también se pueden coleccionar varios trofeos de Kirby, que describen sus movimientos y su habilidad de copiar. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008 - Wii): Kirby regresa con sus conocidos ataques, se han vuelto ha hacer cambios para equilibrar mejor al personaje, aunque su aspecto gráfico permanece casi idéntico a la versión anterior. Este juego vuelve a presentar una gran cantidad de trofeos coleccionables de Kirby y sus transformaciones. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014 - 3DS): Kirby es uno de los personajes seleccionables. Tiene sus movimientos de juegos anteriores y un nuevo Smash Final en el que ataca con la súper habilidad de Gran Espada. También aparecen varios trofeos de Kirby. *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014 - Wii U): Kirby es uno de los personajes seleccionables, aparece igual que en la versión para Nintendo 3DS. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018 - Nintendo Switch): Kirby es uno de los personajes seleccionables. Cameos *''Arcana'' (1992 - SNES): En este juego desarrollado por HAL Laboratory se puede ver durante la escena de la presentación a dos Kirbys entre la multitud. *''Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins'' (1992 - GB): En algunos niveles de este juego aparece Gordo como enemigo. Este es un personaje muy común en los juegos de Kirby, es una bola espinosa de color negro que flota en el aire. *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (1993 - GB): Un enemigo llamado Anti-Kirby aparece en uno de los calabozos, es extremadamente parecido a Kirby y para derrotarlo hay que hacerle inhalar una bomba. *''Earthbound'' (1994 - SNES): Si bien no existen referencias de Kirby dentro del juego, los romhackers descubrieron que posee un menú de pruebas oculto en el que Kirby es el cursor. *''Stunt Race FX'' (1994 - SNES): Un juego de carreras en el que se puede observar a Kirby en algunos carteles publicitarios. *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' (1998 - GB): Un enemigo llamado Anti-Kirby aparece en uno de los calabozos, es extremadamente parecido a Kirby y para derrotarlo hay que hacerle inhalar una bomba. *''Picross NP Vol. 3'' (1999 - SNES): Un juego de puzzle que consiste en ir descubriendo imágenes. Kirby aparece como una de las imágenes que se forman. *''Pokemon Stadium 2'' (2001 - N64): Dentro de la opción "decora tu cuarto" el personaje puede ver una imagen en 3D de su habitación. Si el entrenador tiene una NES o una Super Nintendo en la decoración, entonces se muestran varios juegos al azar en la pantalla de la televisión, entre ellos están Kirby Super Star y Kirby's Adventure. *''Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga'' (2003 - GBA): En el Teatro de Yoshi aparecen muchos posters con personajes famosos de Nintendo, incluyendo a Kirby. *''StreetPass Mii Plaza'' (2013 - 3DS): El jugador puede adquirir disfraces de Kirby para su avatar. Los disfraces disponibles son sombrero de Kirby, sombrero de Waddle Dee, sombrero de Rey Dedede, sombrero de Príncipe Hilván y máscara de Meta Knight. *''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (2014 - 3DS): El primer y único videojuego de la saga Kirby en donde no aparece el personaje. Solamente se encuentra como una máscara desbloqueable para el protagonista, el Rey Dedede, y como un cartel en los menús. *''Mario Kart 8'' (2014 - Wii U): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, se puede adquirir disfraces de Kirby para los avatares. *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle X'' (2014 - 3DS): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, se puede adquirir un disfraz de Kirby para el personaje Chopper.Imagen en Kirby Wiki *''NES Remix 2'' (2014 - Wii U): Aparecen varios desafíos basados en el juego Kirby's Adventure de NES. Kirby es el personaje controlable y los enemigos que aparecen son: Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Kracko, Meta Knight y Rey Dedede, junto con varios de los enemigos comunes del juego. *''Ultimate NES Remix'' (2014 - 3DS): Los desafíos de Kirby's Adventure regresan de NES Remix 2. *''Nintendo presents: New Style Boutique 2: Fashion Forward'' (2015 - 3DS): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, se puede adquirir un bolso de Kirby como accesorio.Imagen de cameo en Kirby Wiki *''Super Mario Maker '' (2015 - Wii U): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, el protagonista Mario se transformará en el personaje del Amiibo.Imagen de cameo en Kirby Wiki *''Rittai Picross 2'' (2015 - 3DS): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, se desbloquearán nuevos puzzles basados en la figura del Amiibo escaneado.Imagen de cameo en Kirby Wiki *''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'' (2015 - 3DS): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, se desbloquearán nuevos Chibi-Robos basados en la figura del Amiibo escaneado.Imagen de cameo en Kirby Wiki *''Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2015 - WiiU): Si se usa un Amiibo de Kirby, el protagonista Yoshi adquirirá un nuevo aspecto basado en el Amiibo escaneado.Imagen de Amiibos en el sitio de Yoshi's Woolly World *''Nintendo Badge Arcade'' (2015 - WiiU): Una gran cantidad de medallas coleccionables con distintos personajes de la saga Kirby aparecen. El jugador puede usarlos para decorar el menú principal de la consola Nintendo 3DS.Imagen de cameo en Kirby Wiki *''Bye-Bye BoxBoy!'' (2017 - 3DS): Usando el amiibo de Kirby, se puede hacer que el protagonista Qbby se disfrace de Kirby. Apariciones en otros medios Kirby: Right Back at Ya! [[Archivo:Kirby Right Back at Ya!.jpg|thumb|right|220px|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, el anime de Kirby.]] Kirby protagoniza la serie de anime ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Esta serie fue emitida originlamente en Japón entre 2001 y 2003, totalizando 100 episodios. La historia de la serie es muy distinta a la de los videojuegos aunque presenta muchos personajes y lugares en comun y mantiene el aspecto visual colorido y atractivo de los juegos. En la serie Kirby es un Guerrero Estelar, que lucha contra el villano Nightmare, un conquistador de mundos que posee un gigantesco ejército de monstruos. En un accidente Kirby estrella su nave en Dream Land, dentro del planeta Pop Star, este planeta es considerado el siguiente objetivo de Nightmare. Kirby en realidad una creación de Nightmare, considerado una como una falla puesto que se activó 200 años antes de lo planeado y por esto es solo un bebé. A pesar de todo Kirby lucha por proteger a sus amigos demostando grandes habilidades, aunque a veces necesita de ayuda. Fuera de la batalla, Kirby actua como cualquier niño y posee un exagerado apetito. Tiene un noble espítiru y algunas veces ayuda incluso a sus enemigos. Kirby no habla mucho y se limita a decir solamente la frase "¡Poyo!", que luego sería también incorporada a los videojuegos. En ocasiones tambien usa palabra sueltas del lenguaje de sus amigos y también grita sus habilidades de copia y los poderes que usa. Historietas de Kirby Kirby es el protagonista de diversas series de manga, que fueron publicados solo en Japón. Los mangas de Kirby por lo general son del tipo 4koma, un formato similar a las tiras comicas de los periódicos, aunque con las viñetas orientadas una encima de la otra. Estas historietas presentan situaciones cómicas basadas en los juegos de Kirby. También se han publicado mangas de Kirby en las revistas japonesas Gekkan Koro Koro Komikku, una publicación mensual apuntada al público infantil y que presenta hitorias basadas en videojuegos. Fuera de Japón se han publicado historietas de Kirby dentro de la revista Club Nintendo de Alemania. En ellas Kirby es un detective que resuelve casos junto con sus amigos. Galería Música de Kirby Gráficos de Kirby Kirbydreamlandsprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land Kirbysadventuresprite.png|Kirby's Adventure Kirbyscoursesprite.png|Kirby's Dream Course Kirbydreamland2sprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirbysuperstarsprite.png|Kirby Super Star Kirbydreamland3sprite.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirbynormalpic.png|Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirbycanvassprite.png|Kirby: El Pincel del Poder KirbyNormalspriteKSSU.png|Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby's Mass Attack - Kirby sprite.png|Kirby: Mass Attack Kirby and the Rainbow Curse - Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Kirby Planet Robobot - Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Team Kirby Clash DX - Kirby Gear 02.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Imágenes de Kirby Kirbydreamlanddiseño.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land (1992) Kirbysadventurediseño.gif|Kirby's Adventure (1993) Kirbydreamland2diseño.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 2 (1995) Kirbysuperstardiseño.jpg|Kirby Super Star (1996) Kirbydreamland3diseño.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 3 (1997) Kirby64diseño.jpg|Kirby 64:The Crystal Shards (2000) Kirbynightmarediseño.jpg|Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land (2002) KirbyAirrideNeedle.jpg|Kirby Air Ride Kirby.jpg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) KirbySSU.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby estambre ovillo.jpg|Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) Kirby Mass Attack - Kirby 5.png|Kirby Mass Attack (2011) Kirby Return to Dream Land - Kirby.jpg|Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011) Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby.png|Kirby: Triple Deluxe (2014) Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe - Kirby.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (2014) Kirby and the Rainbow Curse - Kirby.png|Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (2015) Kirby Planet Robobot - Kirby.png|Kirby: Planet Robobot (2016) Team Kirby Clash Deluxe - Kirby.png|Team Kirby Clash Deluxe (2017) Kirby 25th Anniversary - Kirby.png|Kirby 25° Aniversario (2017) Kirby Pupupu Train.png|Kirby Pupupu Train (2017) Kirby Star Allies - Kirby.png|Kirby Star Allies (2018) Referencias Véase tambien *Kirby (saga) *Rey Dedede *Pac-Man *Meta Knight Enlaces Externos *Sitio oficial japonés *Sitio oficial americano *Sitio oficial español *Artículo en Wikipedia *'Artículo en Kirbypedia en Fandom' Categoría:Personajes de Kirby Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Protagonistas de videojuegos Categoría:Especie ficticia Categoría:Saga Kirby Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Personajes diseñados por Nintendo